1. Field
The invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and system of for managing retrieval of content to a first user terminal, marking a location within the content, storing the marker on a server, and retrieving the content to a second user terminal at the marked location within the content.
2. Background
Usage of wireless telephone user terminals and other wireless terminals (herein user terminal, or UT) to access various content, such as internet, ebooks and games, has become commonplace. Using a wireless terminal, a user can access a remote server to retrieve desired content. In the case of a game or digitally stored reading material, such as an ebook, the user downloads the content and uses the content. When the user desires to terminate usage of the content, the remote server may or may not be notified.
In the case of an ebook or a game, the UT can transmit a data key that allows access to the remote server. The UT downloads and stores the ebook, game or other content onto the UT. When the user chooses to terminate present access to the content, the user may, for example, close the application accessing the content on the UT. When the user desires to resume access to the content at the point of last access, the application on the UT resumes the access at the point of last user access.
However, when the user desires to resume use of the content from a second UT, the user must download the entire content. More specifically, if the user accesses the server to download the content to a second UT, the entire content is downloaded without any indication of the place in the content the user was at last access.
Therefore, accessing the same content from more than one UT is problematic.